jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finn
Finn is one of the secondary antagonists in the Jackie Chan Adventures series. Appearance Finn has an Irish background. His main outfit consists of a 70's white disco suit over a pink long-sleeved, button-up shirt, and blue-black shoes. He has pale, greyish skin and red hair, which he wears with old-fashioned sideburns. He wears a golden pendent around his neck, which is also capable of holding Talismans. Personality Finn is the brains (or at least the most intelligent) of the Enforcers. He also known for his jokes which he tends to crack during missions. History Background Finn sang in disco bands and at weddings before joining the Dark Hand. He frequently and jokingly refers to Valmont as Big-V (and Little-V when he is reduced to a child) and Shendu as "Shen-Dude". He has a nephew named Frank, who is unaware of his uncle's criminal background. Season 1 Finn and his compatriots Ratso and Chow appear as the first Enforcers Jackie encounters, at the same day Jade arrives from Hong Kong. When they threaten Jackie and attempt to damage several of Uncle's antiques (an attempt which Jackie's martial arts training easily foils), they spark Jade's attention and she decides to accompany her uncle henceforth on his quest for Shendu's talismans. Despite a long string of failures (and the accompanying bruises they sustain from Jackie, Jade and compatriots), they remain largely faithful to their boss, Valmont, even after his organization goes down the drain following Shendu's release and Valmont's subsequent (if accidental) possession by Shendu's spirit. Season 2 After the Talismans are safely sealed in Section 13, there is one point at which the Enforcers split up and attempt to go their separate ways. After Finn suffers another nightmare - in the form of Jackie Chan spoiling even his more legit pursuits, he tries to open his own crime syndicate. Ratso and Chow join him (after Valmont has turned down a demand for a pay raise), but their attempt at their own career is short-lived, as Finn has foolishly decided to hunt down a cursed Irish emerald which brings its possessors bad luck. In this season, he gets his theme song. Season 3 Finn, along with the other Enforcers, are forced into the servitude of Daolon Wong and turned into a Dark Chi Warrior, after Uncle captures their formers. He takes on an appearance similar to Rhen and wields a large, four-bladed shuriken-like weapon. When Hak Foo is turned into a Dark Chi Warrior, Finn and the other Dark Chi Warriors feared they wouldn't be called upon again, only to be re-summoned when Hak Foo proved to not be enough. In the last episode of the third season, he is turned back into a human by Uncle, arrested by Capt. Black, and sent to prison. Season 4 The Dark Enforcers (Hak Foo included) work with Daolon Wong in an attempt to escape from prison. Daolon Wong, intending to summon Shadowkhan warriors, revives Tarakudo, who enlists the aid of the Dark Enforcers to find the Oni masks. While each of the Dark Enforcers eventually wear a mask, Finn has the unfortunate luck to sit on one of the Oni masks (animated by the Rat talisman). Despite being on his behind, the Oni Mask seems to have full control of Finn's body, making him fight while doing a handstand and attack with his feet. Finn eventually managed to remove the mask using the power of a potion stolen from Tohru. Season 5 Finn, along with the other Enforcers, are working at a petting zoo, when they are approached by Drago, and given the chance to assist him in acquiring the demon chi powers. They at first turned him down, but some persuasion (and a little dragon fire) changed their minds. Drago transformed the three into his dragon minions, giving Finn the power to fire blasts of flame from his hands. However, after failing their first assignment, Drago "fired" the Enforcers, changing them back to human form and leaving them for the police. The Enforcers and Hak Foo made their last appearance in the final ep of Season 5 and helped the J-Team and the other Enforcers in the final battle against Drago. At that point, they had just been released from jail and were broke from serving evil forces and needed some kind of money. At the end of the episode, it seems that he and the other Enforcers have switched to the good side. Powers and Abilities Finn is the weakest of the Enforcers considering that he is weaker than Ratso in terms of strength and that he has less ability in martial arts than Chow. He mainly attacks with straight punches but lacks the ability to block or dodge attacks. He is capable of using other weapons such as laser swords. When he was turned into a Dark Chi Warrior by Daolon Wong, he gained the powers of Ren, which is an increase in strength and jump height. His main weapon is a giant three bladed shuriken. He can also throw the shuriken and control its direction using his mind. When he was turned into a dragon/human hybrid by Drago, Finn gained the ability to blast fire from his hands. Appearances Season 1 *''The Dark Hand'' *''The Power Within'' *''The Mask of El Toro Fuerte'' *''Enter the Viper'' *''Shell Game'' *''Project A, for Astral'' *''Bullies'' *''Tough Break'' *''The Rock'' *''The Jade Monkey'' *''The Tiger and the Pussycat'' *''Day of the Dragon'' Season 2 *''Through the Rabbit Hole'' *''The Warrior Incarnate'' *''Snake Hunt'' *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Jade Times Jade'' *''Rumble in the Big House'' *''And He Does His Own Stunts'' *''Showdown in the Old West'' *''Queen of the Shadowkhan'' *''Shanghai Moon'' *''Tale of the Demon Tail'' *''The New Atlantis'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Enter the Cat'' *''Tough Luck'' Season 3 *''The Powers Unleashed'' *''Viva Las Jackies'' *''Aztec Rat Race'' *''When Pigs Fly'' *''Rabbit Run'' *''Sheep In, Sheep Out'' *''The Invisible Mom'' *''Little Valmont, Big Jade'' *''The Ox-Head Incident'' *''Animal Crackers'' *''Re-Enter the Dragon'' Season 4 *''The Masks of the Shadowkhan'' *''Samurai Ratso'' *''Black Magic'' *''The Demon Behind'' *''Half a Mask of Kung-Fu'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Deja Vu'' Season 5 *''Relics of Demon Past'' *''Dragon Scouts'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Quotes Season 1 * "You're Jackie Chan, the archaeologist?" The Dark Hand * "Did we mention he had windshield wipers?" The Dark Hand * "Uh, 'cause it talks." ''(answering Ratso's question about the reason Valmont's taking orders from a statue) The Power Within' * ''"Payback time, Jackson." The Power Within * "Listen, new guy, we don't know what power this Ox Talisman has. Chan might come bustin' out of there fifty feet tall with laser eyes." ''The Mask of El Toro Fuerte'' * ''"Big man can move." Shell Game' * ''"That's it! I ain't taking no more lip from a statue!" Project A, for Astral * "Valmont, you're da BOMB! Pun totally intended." Bullies * "I know how much the treasure meant to you, Big V, but how about a consolation prize?" Day of the Dragon Season 2 * "Get down! Get funky! It's the seventies!" Through the Rabbit Hole * "Ha, you wanna see Lo Pei, you ought to check out my salary. Get it? Low-Pay?" The Warrior Incarnate * "Time to cut to the chase Chan! And I do mean cut!" The Warrior Incarnate * "We really have to stop using the same travel agent." ''(when the Dark Hand encounters Jackie again) Snake Hunt'' * (laughs at seeing the Shendu-possessed Valmont in a sorcerer's robe) "Shendu-dette." (mock bows) Queen of the Shadowkhan * "Everybody's an astronaut." Shanghai Moon * "I gotta get away from Chan. I 'will' get away from Chan. No more Dark Hand means no more Chan. I'll start my own crime syndicate. Look out world! Finn's goin' solo! ''(realizes what time is it) ''Uh, first thing in the morning." Tough Luck * "Yo. I'm the boss, and I say we're gettin' 'this' emerald. Hey, maybe Chan was too much for the Dark Hand, but we are the Finn Experience." Tough Luck * "Yeah, what, the curse of Killarney? Hey, I'm Irish, and every Irish dude knows that curse is a bunch of blarney." Tough Luck Season 3 * "So, Big D. Really appreciate you turned us into superpowered Dark Chi Dudes and all, but we gotta talk image. I'm not digging the whole orange vibe, and these outfits kinda scream... boy band." Viva Las Jackies * "Yo, Dao-Man! You online? We eyeballed the cat!" ''(contacting Daolon Wong telepathically) Viva Las Jackies'' * "Hand over the tomcat Chan, or we'll wipe that smile off your faces." Viva Las Jackies * "Chan had a masked crimefighter with him, your Wongship!" Aztec Rat Race * "''(chuckles) Consider yourselves 'descended upon', gramps." The Ox-Head Incident'' Season 4 * "We appreciate you busting us out and all, Tarakudo-san, but the truth is, we're kinda burnt out on the whole 'henchman-for-hire' thing." The Masks of the Shadowkhan * "Why does Chan have to show up every time?" The Good Guys * "Oh, give us a break Chan. We're not even working for any Forces of Darkness this week." The Good Guys Season 5 * "Look, all that world domination stuff just don't pay the rent." Relics of Demon Past Trivia *Finn is the only Enforcer to own a gun, even though he never got the chance to use it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:American Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Dark Hand Category:Dark Chi Warriors Category:Oni Mask Wearers Category:Demon Chi Absorbers